


Children of the world

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Goddess, Gods, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, World Travel, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: A boy falls from the sky into the hands of a priestess. She tries to find where this boy has come form and how to get him home.





	Children of the world

A woman with golden hair tied back into a braid that then rested on her right shoulder. She wore a light pink dress that flowed around her like she was the center of a flower. She bowed before two people who sat on mercury chairs with indented jewels. The man who sat on the left held the ends of his arm rests in anticipation. He had red hair that fell to his shoulders, and a bit of scruff on his chin. He’s eyes held what looked like the morning sky after rain. They were worm and refreshed. The woman who sat to his right had smiled at the woman who was before them. Her smile was small but help the warmth of the sun. Her brown hair fell around her face much like an outline. Her eyes when dark blue like the ocean. There was mystery and adventure behind them. There was callems next to them that seemed to hold nothing but the fog that devoured the top of the room. The light in the room reached every corner of the room it could.   
“My Lords I have a request” The blond woman said.  
_______________

“Good morning” A woman said walking down the stairs to the inn’s lobby. She wore a black top that ended at her ankles. With two slits on either side that travels up to her hips. Between the slits showed a chartreuse green pants that was tied off hier up.  
“Oh good morning Ma'am, How was your sleep?” The Innkeeper asked. She was a plump woman. She had dark hair that matched her complection. She had a smile on her face the whole time the younger woman was there.   
“I had a vision last night. Life is going to get a lot more interesting” The younger woman said.  
“Oh my, Well a bit of adventure is always fun. Have a nice trip hope to see you again” The woman said as the younger grabbed her things.   
“Thank you, May the gods bless you” They younger woman said leaving the Inn. The woman looked around for a moment.  
“I’ll head towards the forest. It’ll take me half a day at most to get there then a few more days before I leave the forest.” The woman said look down the path. She could see the forest from the top of the hill where the Inn sat. She began to walk down the path when a small fluttering light appeared next to her.  
“Good morning Nori!” The light said.  
“Morning, How are your flowers?” Nori asked turning to talk to the light.  
“There good. I’m just saying goodby, I can’t wait to see you again next time you visit” The light said before flying off towards a rose bush. Nori smiles before turning and walking once again. She slings her brown bag back over her right shoulder. It was a peaceful area with a lot of farm houses. She looked towards the sky when she stops. There’s something falling from the sky. It fell softly like a leaf, slowly back and forth. It looked like it was rocking the thing to sleep like a mother would. Nori got closer to see what the thing was. Even when she stood under the thing ready to catch it, she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was a child that looked to be about four or five years old. The small child landed softly into her arms. The magic that was making the child flote stopped and she felt his weight suddenly.  
“Ummm hey, little kid? Wake up” Nori said as she began to shake the child. She tried to sit so she could lay him on the grown but it was easier said than done. The child stured before opening their eyes.  
“Mammy?” The child asked.   
“No, I’m Nori. What’s your name?” Nori asked wondering what she was going to do with this child.   
“I’m Damian” said the boy in front of Nori. He Had Brown hair and turquoise eyes.  
“Well Damian do you know where your mother and father are?” Nori asked the boy. The boy looked around and then back to Nori.  
“No, Hey lady why are you wearing that weird outfit?” Damian asked. Nori was taken back by his question. How did a child not know that these were priest clothing.  
“There spiritual clothes. I’m a priestess that spends my life following the gods example. My name is Nori Anderson” Nori said sitting down and crossing her legs. This was going to take some time to explain.  
“What do the gods do?” Damian asked. He sat down on the floor when he saw that nori was.   
“Well I was born with the symbol of the of the Goddess of outsiders. She is a kind goddess that loves people far and wide. She loves to hear stories of the lands that others have been on.” Nori said smiling as she rolled up her sleeve to show her right shoulder off.  
“That’s pretty!! I want one!!” Damian said moving to touch Nori’s shoulder. Nori let him touch the tattoo on her shoulder.  
“It’s a soul mark not just anyone can have one. They are only for those that are blessed by a God or Goddess. Every God and Goddess has their own soul mark.” Nori said moving back so that she could cover her shoulder again.   
“Come on Damian I have to take you to the temple qui foris sunt. There they will find your parents and tell you if you are blessed.” Nori said standing holding out a hand to Damian. He stood and took her hand and looked all over the place.  
The two entered the forest and walked in a straight line. Though there was a lot of trees they could still see the things around them. The ground was littered with small twigs and pieces of bark that had broken off from the trees. There was bushes here and there. The trees has a green moss that looked like a carpet growing at the base. They could hear the birds and the wind rushing the leaves and the crunch of their feet on the twigs that covered the floor. Then there was a crush that was loud and close. Damian jumped and held tighter to Nori.  
Nori kneeled down to damians high and said “Don’t be scared its only a Krorm. They like to scare people, but they won't really hurt anyone.”   
“They won't hurt people?” Damian asked unsure if she was telling the truth or not.  
“Krorm Come out you scared the poor boy and need to apologise” Noir said to the trees. The tree that was closest to them began to grow like a bubble when the bubble turned into a long stick like figure with almost no distinguishing features. It was taller than a human but not as tall as the tree it came from. It had two hole that looked like it was its eyes. Then a branch like arm reached out to Damian. Damian got closer to Nori as the Krorm got closer.  
“Damian this is a woodland Krorm. Come shake its hand” Nori said taking damians hand and moving it closer. “See it’s not scary” Nori added when Damian touched the Krorm’s ‘hand’ and after nothing happening he got closer.  
The Krorm then reached over and picked up Damian and showed him how tall he was. Damian looked around at the trees and the krorm showed him a nest of birds that were in a tree nearby. The mother bird was waiting on the side of the nest. The eggs were shaking and there was a hole in one of the eggs. Damian reached out to touch the eggs but the Krorm stopped his hands from reaching it. Soon a little yellow beak poked through the egg. Damian was so intrigued by what was happening he leaned in closer. After a few moments the baby bird had broken free of its shell and was looking at its mother who began to cover the babe with her body to keep it warm. The Krorm then took Damian back down to Nori who was waiting.   
“I saw a baby!! It was a bird!” Damian yelled when he saw Nori. Nori was smiling at the two of them.  
“That’s awesome. Did you say thank you to the Krorm for letting you see that?” Nori asked taking Damian off the shoulder of the Krorm. Damian thought for a moment then turned all the way around to look at the Krorm.  
“Thank you!” Damian said almost jumping with excitement. Nori smiled as damian started telling her all about it. Damian loves the part where the first birds beak broke the shell.  
“Damian It’s time to go say goodbye to Krorm and let’s get moving.” Nori Said bowing a little at the Krorm. The Krorm repeated the bow at Nori.   
“Goodbye” Damian said waving at the Krorm and grabbed Nori’s hand. Damian and Nori continued to walk down the path in the woods. Soon after they left the Krorm walked over to a tree and melted into it.


End file.
